Trapped
by Auroratheamazingunicorn
Summary: When Ayumi is put into a coma and her soul is sent to an unknown place, what will Yoshiki and Hinoe do to help her? Will they even be able to help her? I DO NOT OWN CORPSE PARTY OR ANY CHARACTERS (as much as I d love to)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The girl led motionless, lifeless. Her dark hair covering part of her face casting shadows over where her bright cheery eyes usually sat, staring intently at anything and everything however, her eyes were closed and had the possibility of never opening to see the light of day ever again. A boy sat by her side, looking down at her worriedly as her small almost dead body led, hour after hour, not moving an inch.

"Shinozaki, if you can hear me, please wake up soon. Everyone misses you at school and I`ve been missing you even more, I wish this never happened. I wish you would be here with me now, complaining about me not doing homework or getting a bad test result or...well anything." Yoshiki muttered to the girls motionless form. She had been put in an unnaturally long coma after being hit by a car on the way home from school nearly two weeks ago and hadn`t even shown signs of waking up since.

A nurse walked into the room, taking one look at his tired, tear stained face and worried gaze before saying "She`s still not woken up yet huh?" Yoshiki shook his head "I have noticed that you are the one person who comes here every day to see her. Not even her parents come to see her that much. I was actually curious as to why you come so often." The nurse pointed out

"I`m going to be honest now, I`m in love with her. I never thanked her for what she did that day, for crying on my behalf and I swore to try and protect her only..it seems I`ve failed her." Yoshiki answered

"What did she do which was so important?"The nurse asked kindly

"She stopped me from dropping out of school that day, she helped me when no one else would, she basically changed my life for the better."Yoshiki replied

"Aww, well if you need anything just ask." The nurse said before walking out the room. Yoshiki nodded acknowledging her departure.

"I love you Ayumi..."He mumbled holding her cold almost dead hand.

All was quiet apart from the wind howling through the trees, rustling the leaves whilst carrying an eerie tune which appeared to be that of a wind up music box. Ayumi stood up and surveyed her surroundings, no one in sight. No people. No life. Nothing apart from the discusting smell of a nearby rotting corpse. She gasped at the sight as she realised that the corpse, quite possibly from not long ago, resembled that of...Seiko! Her eyes had been gauged out and were now filled with a black goo which caused crimson red blood to spill out of the two gaping holes. There was a few maggots crawling out of her eye sockets and onto the ground as the deceased corpse dragged it`s partly rotted form towards her. She saw an old fraying rope dragging slowly behing the corpse as it moved before it opened it`s mouth and cocked out "Y... ...d...did...t.. ..."

Reaching a hand out to try and grab her leg, it grunted from the effort before Ayumi realised, she had to run, now! And so, she started running away which was when she realised she was in her hometown and was heading towards a shop near her school, Kisaragi academy. She hid down an alleyway next to the shop, sinking down to the ground before seeing the messy sentences that had been scrawled onto the wall with...blood? She read through it and it read:

**A**yumi you are trapped...

**Y**ou are destined to die...

**U**nder these circumstances, it won`t be long...

**M**y pain shall soon be yours...

**I**n this town you are stuck...

**S**ituated near the school my corpse rots...

**H**iding it`s true identity from others...

**I**f you read this message you best run...

**N**ot running yet? Time to have some fun...

**O**f course we won`t spare you the pain...

**Z**ombies that`s basically what we are...

**A**waiting our chance to attack...

**K**ill. Kill. Kill . KILL...

**I**`M HERE...

She jumped when she felt hot breath against the back of her neck, spinning around to see who it was when she saw the mutilated corpse of her friend Mayu Suzumoto. She turned and saw the ghost of that very girl, looking at her, staring deep into her soul

"**D**eath round every corner, **I**nside and out, **E**ach soul living or dead, **A**llow us to kill as we please, **Y**es this is true not just in your head, **U**nderstand our pain as any opportunity to kill we will seize, **M**y corpse un recognisable, **I**n the future it will be you..." Mayu`s ghost sang creepily, putting on a childish voice to make it seem...innocently creepy.

"Shinozaki! Tell her it wasn`t your fault!" Another voice yelled to her from the end of the alleyway

"It...it wasn`t...my fault..."Ayumi stuttered as the ghost faded and the owner of the voice rushed to her side. An eerie chill hung in the air as she turned to the person

"I don`t know where we are...but you need to get out...now..."Ayumi stated staring into the person`s eyes

**(You know I really hope someone likes this cos to be honest, I scared the crap out of myself writing this so yeah anyone notice the two acrostic poem things? No okay also anyone notice that Santa is an anagram of Satan...yeah I`ll leave you with that thought****)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

At school, everything was miserable and boring for Yoshiki. He`d felt as if he was miles away from Ayumi ever since she had been put in a coma and for some reason, at the moment, she felt even further away. It was as if she had just got up and left but obviously she couldn`t do that. She was slipping away from him and there was nothing he could do about it. Every second he spent with her she slipped further and further into darkness and every second he spent with her, he spent thinking about how much longer he would get to see her. Any day now, she could just go, she could just leave her life behind. She was growing increasingly distant which worried him and it must of shown because before they set off home or in Yoshiki`s case the hospital, Satoshi and Naomi caught up to him and tried to reassure him that she would be alright only, it did nothing to raise his spirits, it just made him remember her situation and how she was going, slipping away, drifting into nothing . He headed towards the hospital and went up to Ayumi`s room where he once again saw her lifeless form led in the same position as it was when he had left that morning. His heart sank, knowing that she probably wouldn`t wake up anytime soon.

"You have no idea how worried I am..."He mumbled to her, sitting down next to her bed and fighting back tears. He hadn`t been expecting an answer however, after he said this, he saw her right hand, which was held in his own, start to move. Looking up at her face, he felt a flicker of hope. He called the doctor in and asked if she was waking up however, the doctor replied to his question with "We can`t know for sure until she opens her eyes but she is fighting. She wants to come back, she has the willpower to come back she just needs the physical power now to break through and wake her body up."

"So you`re sure she will wake up?"Yoshiki asked

"She should, as long as nothing goes wrong."The doctor said before turning around and leaving the room.

"I knew she would wake up." A voice said from the doorway. Turning around, Yoshiki saw Ayumi`s older sister Hinoe stood in the doorway to the room. As she walked towards the bed, she continued talking "Only problem is, something is not right..."

"What do you mean, not right?"Yoshiki asked

"She wants to wake up but, she can`t. She is trapped somewhere, fighting for survival and freedom. There is only one way out but she can`t find it...at least not alone."Hinoe answered "We can`t know for sure where she is either but, I can sense that she has already ran into another living person as well as many dead ones."

"So she is stuck and has to find her own way out?" Yoshiki asked

"Correct. You seem very concerned about her." Hinoe pointed out

"Well...yeah...we`re friends..."Yoshiki replied

"How are you here?"Ayumi asked the blonde boy. To which he replied

"What do you mean? Am I not supposed to be here?"

"Well, no not really. I`m stuck here and no doubt you are too."Ayumi explained. She suddenly felt a stinging pain in her arm and so, she looked down at it, pulling her sleeve up to see what it was. She half expected her skin to be slowly peeling off but she was wrong. There on her arm, newly formed wounds that spelt out words were forming and she suspected they read:

How nice of you to join us...

Everyone is DYING to meet you...

Lovely people we are...more like were...

Lonely as well...

Other than you, there`s no living people here...

Alone for all eternity...

You won`t escape...

Using your brain is out of the question...

My thoughts were that too...

I thought I could escape...

Join my friends and be free...

Only this place shows no mercy...

It`s not Heavenly Host...

No it`s much worse...

Until you find a way out...

Stay always on your lookout...

"What the hell?" Yoshiki asked, confused at what it said having looked at my arm and read it too.

"I don`t know."Ayumi said "But whatever is happening here, it`s not good. Not good at all. And we are stuck, destined to die in this hellish place..."she finished.


End file.
